Arcana Virusium
by Acidika
Summary: this was an original story at first, but has become slightly based with Resident Evil. the summary is a bunch of magic wielding super soldiers are trying to prevent an apocalypse like the original Raccoon City incident, but on a global scale. this is a one shot. rated T for language and violence.


the ground thundered with the sound of powerful explosions, flames engulfed everything in sight. terrified people were screaming and running in every direction as a massive shadow loomed overhead...

Maria shot bolt upright in bed, her green eyes wide with fear. she hastily scanned her moonlit bedroom. she was safe in bed. it was just another nightmare...

running her hands over her face, she recalled the terrifying nightmare, trying to determine the meaning of them. they were so vivid, so intense, so... real. she knew it wasn't something she saw in a scary movie or from any other source she could think of at the moment. they all seemed connected in some vague form, but... how?

tossing the blankets off her legs, Maria walked over to the window seat illuminating her neat and organized bedroom. she stared at the moon, trying to calm the feeling of fear of whatever that huge shadow was. it seemed to be vaguely humanoid shaped, but also seemed to have wings. her first assumption was a demon of some kind, so she took a nearby sketchbook and carefully depicted the last few seconds of her vision.

the sun was rising up the page as she finished the skilled sketch. the shadow was in fact shaped like a demon but was airborne, so all she had was a first person view of the burning street below it. the shadow spread across the burning pavement.

her bedroom door suddenly opened, causing Maria to sump and barely muffle her sudden scream with her free hand. it was just her younger sister, Jessica.

"another one? what is it this time?" Jessica asked, noticing the sketchbook in her older sister's arms. she walked inside and sat beside Maria.

"it's that shadow again, but it was almost like i was actually there. these nightmares are starting to become very vivid." Maria said, staring out the window at the rising sun. she could hear songbirds through the glass.

"Well, i've always thought that if a dream was vivid, it's not real. if it's fuzzy or vague, it has a meaning to your life. want to know what i was dreaming about last night" Jessica asked, her bright blue eyes glittering slightly.

"what were you dreaming about last night?" Maria asked, sounding like she was just humoring her.

"breakfast. and it was very, very fuzzy. vague too!" Jessica said with a laugh. "come on, time for food!" she started to drag Maria to an upright position with both hands around her wrist.

"Fine! i'll come downstairs, let me go!" Maria said as she tried to free her arms from Jessica's grasp. she put the sketchbook back under the small throw pillow that she always kept it hidden beneath and followed Jessica slowly downstairs.

she didn't see a dark blurry shadow go past her window...

downstairs, Maria and Jessica greeted their parents as they sat down to eat. their father was reading the morning newspaper while their mother made pancakes.

"did you sleep well, love? you have another nightmare?" her mother asked, noticing the dark purple shadows that were forming under Maria's eyes. she also knew about her frequent nightmares... just not the content of them.

"yeah, i did have another one. it's the fourth this week. Maria replied as she pushed her fiery red hair away from her face. she wasn't sleeping well and it was beginning to show.

"darling, did you want to talk about it?" her mother asked as she placed a few pancakes in from of Maria, who promptly shook her head. "well, if you ever do, i'm all ears." she patted Maria's arm as she sat down to eat.

"don't you ever put that paper down? eat with your daughters before they leave for school!" their mother snatched the offending newspaper from their father's grasp and placed it out of his immediate reach.

with a sigh, he obeyed his wife, but he leaned forward to whisper to Jessica. "i was already done reading it ten minutes ago." she giggled as she returned to her food.

when everyone finished, their plates were whisked away by their mother and they left to get ready for school. when Maria checked her bag for her books, she remembered that Jessica had borrowed her science textbook the day before. she gently knocked on Jessica's door at the very moment that is was thrown open.

"already got it here. relax." Jesscia said as she shoved the book into Maria's arms and closed the door to hide the chaotic mess of her bedroom.

they walked outside to the street corner to await the school bus to their school. Maria suddenly felt like they were being watched and spun around on her heel. she stared at a large oak tree across the road.

"what?" Jessica asked as she stopped a few paces ahead.

"nothing. i'm just being paranoid after that nightmare." Marai said as the bus stopped to pick them up. she quicklky boarded the bus with Jessica right behind her.

a shadowy figure stepped out from behind the oak tree once the bus had rounded the corner. they spoke into a cell phone.

"they're both gone. they're on the schooll bus. the ginger doesn't have the sketchbook with her, it is still here."

a brief pause, the other person must have given an order because the shadowy person suddenly smiled. their teeth were pointed fangs, like a vampire. they turned to look at the sister's house and closed the cell phone with a loud click.


End file.
